The Best is Yet to Come
by KyokoSawako
Summary: Kyoko’s finally had enough of Reino. But with Reino out of the picture, and new discovery has been unearthed. Rated T for now. May change later. Please R&R. Act 2 is up! Rating may change later
1. Prologue

Disclamier: I do not own Skip Beat, nor any or the characters. I'm just borrowing them for my story.

* * *

**Prologue**

Kyoko's had enough. She gave Reino what he wanted, chocolates for Valentines' Day. Yet he still comes around. So it's high time that she put an end to him coming after her once and for all. Turning to Sho would be a waste of time. He'd just get too stuck on himself believing he's back to being king of the world. So the only option left is to turn to Ren. But will he help after being told that she gave chocolates to Reino?

* * *

A/N: Wow. It's been a long time since I've posted anything up. Been a long since I've wrote anything either. And I still have no ideas for my W Juliet stories. Ah, well, I'll get the actually chapter up sometime tomorrow. I don't want to give anything way in the prologue as to what my ideas are.


	2. Act 1: Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat, nor any or the characters. I'm just borrowing them for my story

* * *

Key: " " means spoken out loud. ' ' means thought

* * *

Act 1: Mixed Emotions

"I thought I told you last time to leave me alone." Kyoko said to Reino, he had once again, shown up and stolen most of her lunch break. This was the 3rd time since Valentines Day that he's shown up and she was getting sick of it. There were plenty of things for him to be off doing rather than coming to bug her. "Weren't the chocolates enough? I gave you what you wanted so leave me alone already."

"You know very well that chocolates alone will never be enough to satisfy me," retorted Reino. "The only thing that will please me is to have you only think of me, and only me. If it makes you hate me more each time I show, than I'll just show up more."

"You should know me by now. That'll never happen. So you might as well just turn right back around and leave," she said, backing away to get away from him.

"If I leave now, I'll just come back again tomorrow," uttered Reino, walking slowing towards her. "I'll keep coming until I get what I want."

"I think it's time you left. I need to get back on set and you're hindering my work, beagle," demanded Kyoko, trying to back away even faster now.

"Mata ashita," Reino spoke in a low voice just before turning around and walking off.

'There must be something I can do make this stop,' Kyoko thought as she started heading back onto the set. 'It seems as if nothing I do can put a stop to him. And I hate turning to someone else. But that seems to be my only option. So who to help me? Hmm. Shotaro already tried once, but the beagle seemed to have no fear of Shotaro. Don't blame him. I'm not scared of him either. But what about Ren Tsuruga-san? It seems the best idea so far. Guess it's worth a try,' continued Kyoko.

"Ren, the shoots done. You're free to go whenever you like," called the Director.

"Alright," replied Ren, and started gathering his stuff. "Yashiro, you ready to go?"

"Just about Ren. I've a question for you. When was the last time you saw Kyoko," implored Yashiro?

"It was around Valentines Day. Why?"

"Why don't you take her out to dinner? Catch up on things. It's been almost a months since you last sat and talked with her."

"No. I don't think that's a good idea right now," mentioned Ren. He still couldn't get it out of his mind that she made chocolates for Sho on Valentines Day. And he didn't think he could be around her without biting her head off again.

"Well alright than. If that's what you want Ren," pouted Yashiro as he grabbed up all their stuff to take out to Ren's car. No sooner had he gotten all their stuff into the car than his phone rang. "Moshi moshi, Yashiro here."

"Uumm, Yashiro-san, can I ask you something?" asked Kyoko through the phone.

"Sure, Kyoko-chan, you're free to ask me anything at any time. What is it I can do for you?"

"Do you think you could tell me when Tsuruga-san gets off work to go home? I have something I need to ask him."

"It would be my pleasure," beamed Yashiro. "He'll be heading home here shortly as a matter of fact. Once he's done everything he wants here, he'll be taking me home before heading home himself. So about an hour from now I'd wager."

"Arigato gozaimasu!" exclaimed Kyoko.

"If that is all you need, I best get going before someone needs my help. Mata ne, Kyoko-chan."

"Hai, that was all. Mata ne."

'This is going to work out great,' thought Yashiro as he hung up the phone. 'Maybe they'll fix whatever has been going on. Either way, at least they'll get a chance to talk."

'Today's been another long day,' thought Ren as he sighed. 'And time for another long night.' Just as he shut his car off in the parking lot for his place, he heard a small knock on the window. Rolling it down, he realized who it was. "Hello Mogami-san, what is it you're doing here at this time of night," he smiled?

"I was wondering if you ate anything for dinner. Or did you just get off work and come straight home like usual? You really should learn how to eat properly," worried Kyoko.

Ren chuckled, "It'll take more than one missed meal to bring me down. Come, let's head inside."

Despite his outward niceness and happiness, she could sense something anger building underneath the surface. "Uuumm, Tsuruga-san? Is there something bothering you? Please tell me I did something to anger you," Kyoko wailed just after they had finished the dinner she cooked. Ren hadn't said a word since getting out of the car and it had her worried that she had done something he didn't like. She didn't want to lose his respect and trust.

"You made chocolates for Sho on Valentines Day. For the man you hate. Yet you're off giving him chocolates? I think something not right here," glowered Ren, who was giving off an aura that could kill with looks alone. He couldn't help getting mad even if he couldn't stay mad at her for long.

"Iie! You've got it all wrong! I made them for Reino! He came around a week before Valentines Day and said if I made him chocolates he'd leave me alone. It didn't work. He comes around even more now! I thought I could try to get him to leave me alone on my own, but nothing I do is working. I need someone to help me. He is frightened of you for some reason. I would understand if you'd leave me alone to my fate. I won't ask it of you to help me" cried Kyoko.

'For some reason, I cannot stay mad long at Kyoko,' thought Ren, 'but If I help her, will it only make the situation worse?'

* * *

Japanese Legend:

Mata ashita: See you tomorrow

Moshi moshi: Telephone greeting meaning hello

Arigato gozaimasu: Thank you very much

Hai: Yes or ya

Mata ne: Semi-formal goodbye

Iie: No

* * *

A/N: Alright guys. Need a review for this one. I need to know if people think this story is good and worth continuing or not. It would help me out a lot. It took a lot of work to try and stick to the true characters personalities and I need to know if it'll be worth my time to keep up on this story.

EDIT: I have revised this after reading my reviews. As I have said before. So long as it is not hateful, please tell me how to make my story better at all times. There is no way I could get the characters 100%, I'm not that talented. I just want them as true as I can get. Please reread and tell me what you think of it now, with this in mind.


	3. Act 2: The Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat, nor any or the characters. I'm just borrowing them for my story

* * *

Key: " " means spoken out loud. ' ' means thought

* * *

Act 2: The Revelation

"Mogami-san, if you need help, than ask. You know you can always come to me for help," sighed Ren as they headed out to the car. She always seemed to have a way that made you feel guilty for ever even getting mad at her. "I know you don't care for help, neither do I. But there comes a time when we can use a little help."

"I don't deserve the help," wailed Kyoko. "And you're always so busy; I wouldn't want get in the way, Tsuruga-san."

"When does he usually come around," inquired Ren. He had made up his mind as to help her as soon as he could, whether she asked him or not. He wasn't about to let her suffer.

"He always ruins my lunch break when I'm on set."

"I'll try and see if I get the time to fix that. Maybe he'll get the hint." 'And maybe he'll learn more than I want him to know as well,' added Ren in his thoughts as he pulled up to drop Kyoko off at home.

"Arigato Tsuruga-san. I should be seeing you at the Agency here soon. The President wants me to entertain his granddaughter during a meeting for him tomorrow morning."

"Ah, the same meeting I'm in. Of course. I'll be seeing you soon enough than. Take care, Mogami-san. Mata ne," breathed Ren. He couldn't help letting his guard down around this girl and ended up being much nicer than he intended.

"Mata ne, Tsuruga-can," stammered Kyoko scrambling to get inside as fast as she could. She couldn't handle it when Ren would behave like an angel to her so the sooner she got away the better.

'I've really got to learn to stop running her off. One of these days she won't come back around me at all. But how can I stop something that I don't even know how to stop,' pondered Ren as he headed back home.

"So, what is it you are usually filming when he shows up? Are you going there today,' questioned Ren as he came out of the meeting?

"Well, usually it's Box R. But I'm sure you've got much more important things to be doing, Tsuruga-san," she replied. The president had already took Maria with him.

"I've already made up my mind. I wouldn't be able to work properly knowing that Mr. Stalker is waiting in the bushes for you."

"I wouldn't say he was hiding. Especially not in any bushes," laughed Kyoko. He always had this way of putting her mind more at ease. "Well, as long as you aren't missing anything important, I guess its not a big deal."

"Looks like your learning a little bit. Wasn't so much a fight this time over this. Now, Mogami-san, I'll give you a ride over there. The sooner we get there the sooner we can get this over with," Ren said, 'Maybe now I'll get to see how much this man really know about me,' he thought.

"It sure did take you a while to come out here to me, Kyoko-chan," cooed Reino. Lunch break had finally arrived, and with it came Reino. As he had promise, he was waiting outside for her once again.

"I'm amazed you actually came today. What is the excuse for coming this time," questioned Kyoko already aggravated? She waited until Ren was asked a question by the director to slip out unnoticed. She hadn't ask for his help so she decided to try to get him to leave on her own first. "It really isn't a good day to be here. You should go."

"Now why would I do something like that? I took time out of my schedule to come see you. And doing it every day is even harder," retorted Reino, slowly inching closer.

"Than don't do it at all," announced Ren, walking out the door, already pissed off.

"Ren Tsuruga," Reino exclaimed!! Quickly backing off and into a more suitable position to get away if the need be, he continued, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm not surprised. Mogami-san came out here trying to get rid of you first, but she didn't say a word about me being here?"

"N-no. Not a word," Reino stammered. Looking over at Kyoko, he thought, 'I know I should get the hell away from this man, but I wonder if I could make it interesting.'

"Good. You didn't deserve a warning."

"Tell me, Ren Tsuruga, what's your real name?"

"Its none of your business. And what's with the sudden change of topic," Ren inquired, getting more irritated as it went on.

"Just curious. Just like I'm curious as to the circumstances as to why you gave the stone, 'Corn', to Kyoko-chan years ago," smirked Reino. The moment he saw the look on Ren's face after that comment, he split. 'I can see I did what I wanted to do. Now, I best get going before I end up road kill."

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san? What does he mean? You are Corn? But you can't be," stammered Kyoko!?

"I…..I'm afraid that what he said is true, Mogami-san. I gave you that stone….."

* * *

Japanese Legend:

Arigato: Thank you

Mata ne: Semi-formal goodbye

* * *

A/N: YAY!! Another chapter up. I hope you all enjoy it. The characters are probably slightly off, but that's ok. So long as the reviews aren't hateful, you can leave advice. I do take it and if think it will help, I put it to use.


End file.
